The Unknown Goddess
by SkittlesForTheWorld
Summary: She knew that her prophecy would come true in the end. The best thing she could do was prevent it from hurting the ones she loved. He knew that he had a possibility of dying with her prophecy. But he could always live the present, and hope for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys~ **

**This is my crack at a Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfic! I do not own that series!! Although I wish I did… but I do own my characters! Nor do I own Converse no matter how hard I try!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

She stared out into the ocean while sitting on a cliff. It stretched out for miles and miles looking as if the sky meets the water.

"You cannot escape the prophecy, you know that." Chiron said, trotting over to the black haired girl.

"The Oracle did not need to search me out." She replied still staring out towards the connecting elements.

"The Oracle has it's own reasons for searching for you. It is it's job. It knew that you were the one to fulfill the prophecy."

"My real dad… is Poseidon?"

"Indeed, and your mother is Nike."

"Athena's assitant?" She asked confused.

"And the goddess of victory, strength, and speed."

"So would I be able to control water?"

"You are the daughter of Poseidon."

"Chiron, thank you for everything, but I can't burden anyone anymore." The girl spun around. Her black hair blew away from her face revealing her sea green eyes. She turned back and jumped off the cliff into grey water.

Chiron rushed foreword, but there was nothing he could do except watch as the girl plummeted into the ocean.

**--**

Erik closed the Iris message and walked out onto the sandy beach. His black blade, Dark Death hung on it's sheath on his side. His black converse brushed sand onto his dark jeans. He threw on his old Bellemont High oranfe and black sweatshirt as he walked. The air was crisp, but Erik did not really feel it. He drew his sword as he watched two ocean maidens bring a body ashore and backed away. When Erik got close enough he saw it was a girl they were guarding. Black hair and green eyes, the trademarks of Posiedon offspring. But she looked… Goddess like, not just demigoddess.

The girl opened her eyes. "Thank You" She told the maidens as they glided back into the sea.

Erik walked up to the girl in dry blue jeans and a black shirt with sleeves to the elebows. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a few strands wandering free. She looked surprised as he kneeled down next to her. "Are you ok?"

Instinctivly she reached up to her hair but when she noticed something was missing her face went pale. She stood up wobbling as he quickly stood up to steady her. He asked her again, "Are you ok?"

"I think so." She looked down to her arm where a line of golden red blood ran down to her hand.

"Are you a demi goddess?" Erik asked putting his sword back into the sheath. This girl was unarmed. "No."

"Are you mortal?"

"No, I'm a goddess. I don't know what of though." She replied staring at him coldly.

"Sorry." Erik replied feeling uncomfortable. A goddess who didn't know what she was the goddess of, how weird. "Who are your parents?"

"Posiedon and Nike, do you know who your immortal parent is?" She replied becoming calmer.

"No." He blushed. He was one of the few who had no idea.

"Sorry, I didn't know." She looked down. "Who are you?"

"Erik"

"Nikki." She looked down at her arm, where the blood was becoming thicker and thicker.

"We better get some nectar and ambrosia to heal you before it gets out of hand." Erik said turning around walking towards his cabin by the lake. Nikki walked, following him across the sands. He stopped and turned around. "Do you have a-" He stopped as a barette appeared in the girl's hair clipping a few strands back.

"A sword? Yes. It is an old blade used in many battles, a gift from my mother." She walked next to him as he put his arm in front of her. "Whats wrong?"

He moved his finger to his lips then pointed. A cyclops was sniffing around the cabin looking for something. His eye moved and rested on the two standing there. Erik moved in front of the goddess and unseathed Dark Death as Nikki grabed her barret and pressed the jewel transforming it into her sword, Tidewater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Erik stepped in front of the young goddess- ready to protect her from the Cyclops's attack, but the goddess didn't need the protection. She stood back a couple of steps, did a front flip over him, hitting the cyclops in the arm. Yelling a cry of pain, the cyclops swatted at Nikki and knocked her and her sword into the sand. Erik came out of his surprised state and charged at the cyclops about ready to bring his arms on top of the fallen girl. He dived and rolled in front of her. His sword hit the cyclop's arms, the force pushing against him was pushing his sword back towards him. And Nikki.

Erik tilted his blade to the left and swung upward cutting the arms. The cyclops howled; swinging again and catching Erik off guard. He was knocked into the water, but the water was soft instead of hard like concrete when he landed. His sword landed a few feet behind him but for some reason it floated right next to him as he got out of the knee deep water as fast as he could.

"Get out of the water!" Nikki shouted as she fought the cyclops.

"Puny human girl can't kill a son of Posiedon." The cyclops roared as he swatted at Nikki again.

"Send a wave so I can help." Erik said as the currents battled. Nikki was trying to take control of the water as was the cyclops. The currents fought, and being in the water Erik couldn't stay on his feet to well. The currents were too strong for him to handle. One was trying to push him to shore- he knew it was Nikki's but one was trying to push him out to sea.

Nikki dodged another attack and tried to will the sea to take Erik to shore, but the sea seemed to be undecided. It was going both ways, with neither the cyclops or Nikki giving up.

"Puny human girl should just sit still and die. Not one the cyclops wants to take to leader." The cyclops roared as he applied more force pushing against Erik, and as Nikki stopped to try to counter- the cyclops attacked her again. She was knocked into the apposing cliff, unconsious and bleeding.

"Nikki!" Erik yelled as he watched the black haired girl fly into the cliff. "Shit" he muttered to himself. The cyclops laughed and started walking towards the fallen girl. The pressure on the currents lifted and he was swept backwards out towards the open ocean.

"Demi child wait I eat dinner then take you back with me." The cyclops laughed again.

Then Erik stood up and jumped- out of the water.

"You want me? Come and get me big fat and ugly!" Erik yelled as he threw his sword at the monster heading towards the girl. The cyclops turned right as the sword came at it. Hitting it in the eye- the monster burst into gold ashes.

Erik was stunned. He shook it off and ran full speed towards Nikki.

A young women appeared next to her as he got there. She had on a pair of bronze gladiator shoes, a red tube dress, and her hair was a brownish black coming down to her shoulders. She knelt next to Nikki, and as he ran up she looked up at him. She had the same features and Nikki, and then it hit him. "You're Lady Nike, Nikki's mom."

Lady Nike looked at him funny for a second. "Huh. Nikki, she's never used that name before- I like it." She stood up and looked down at her uncounsious daughter. "Nicole will be fine- after someone looks at her. I know she is not a demi-god. But would you be able to get her through the boarders? I can transport you right outside but even the magic of a goddess cannot penetrate the shields at it's strongest."

"You mean you want me to take her to Camp Half-Blood." Erik said looking up at the goddess.

"She needs training, she can't just keep running." Lady Nike said looking at Nikki. "The prophecy will come true someday. Do you know what the name Nicole means?"

"No Ma'am." Erik said politely. Out of all the goddesses he's met- which would be four- he liked Nike the best. She wasn't pushy.

"It means Goddess of Victory in Roman. I named her that for a purpose, and not out of selfish reasons either. Her father agreed entirely on it." Nike said looking out into the sea. "But the reason I named her that, you and her will have to figure that out on your own. Because your destinies and fates are intertwined, each with your important role in the upcoming events."

"The cyclops said Nikki wasn't the one he was looking for."

Nike's head snapped up and looked at him. "What else did it say?"

"That it was going to eat Nikki for dinner... and that he was going to take me back to his leader." Erik said shuddering as he recalled how close it was to killing Nikki and him.

Nike stood up, she seemed paler and worried. "I need to get you two to the camp fast." She said looking around. She sighed and walked to the water and threw in a coin. "Isis, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. Show me Poseidon."

Erik took off his sweatshirt and wrung it out as well as he could before making a pillow of it. Lifting her head to place the pillow underneath, Nikki opened her eyes. "You're not dead.. I'm not dead.." She blinked and looked around, then fell back against the pillow, eyes still open.

Erik chuckled. "Well I wish you had a little bit more faith in me then that." He smiled as she laughed.

She tried to move up into sitting position, but Erik gently held her down. "Your mother said you might have a few broken bones. You've got to stay still.

"Poseidon, there's been trouble." Nike told the watery image in front of her.

"My mom is here?"

"Is she okay?" Poseidon asked warily.

"She is talking to your dad right now."

"Broken bones I think, but nothing worse then that. I was thinking about getting her and Erik to camp, but I can't think of moving her with broken bones. Can you do something?" Nike asked Poseidon hoping.

"Maybe they'd know of your parentage. Heck, knowing my mom she'll say something about it to you. And then you'll find out."

"I can send the sea to heal her to a point where you can move her." Poseidon said thinking. "Or I can send for Hermes. All he does is flick his fingers and he's there. It wouldn't hurt her at all."

Nike shuddered. "Lets do the sea thing."

Poseidon nodded and sent the sea crawling up towards Nikki and Erik. When it reached them however, it engulfed Nikki. Erik sucked in breath as the cut on his arm healed. He heard a pop as something was back in place, and a crack as something moved. He heard her yelp as she healed. Then the water receeded and Poseidon closed the Isis message.

"Nikki- are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Very, very sore."

He smiled, "Thats better then broken bones."

"Hi Mom." Nikki said looking at Lady Nike.

"Hi Sweetie. Your father sends his love too, now change into this." Nike handed her a thing of clothes. "And we will go to camp."

Nikki sighed and walked towards the cabin as Erik walked over to the pile of ashes and picked up his sword.

"Erik, have you told your dad about what has happened?" Lady Nike asked as she looked over towards him.

"No, because I don't-" He stopped midsentence as a hologram appeared over his head. A hologram of a lightning bolt.

Nike smiled. "There are ways to make gods and goddesses claim their children. I just happen to know a few."

"Thank you Lady Nike" Erik son of Zeus told her.

"I told you she'd do something to show your parentage." Nikki said walking out of the house. Her hair was flowing freely to her shoulders with a wave to it. She wore a dress that was the color of a sea storm and her boots were the colors of dark grey sand underneath a layer of tan sand. "I'm ready to go Mother."

"Thank you Nikki. And promise this time you will not just say you're going then jump into the sea? I told you something would happen." Nike scolded.

"It might have been better that it had happened.." Nikki muttered but her mother didn't hear her.

"Promise?" Nike turned towards Erik. "When you get there you need to tell Chiron what happened. Especially what happened when she was knocked unconscious and what the cyclops said. Grab onto my arm and we'll go."

Nikki grabbed an arm as Erik grabbed the other. And then suddenly they were in front of a hill with one lone tree on it. Half-Blood Hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey!!" A girl yelled running towards them, her weapon of a knife was in her hand as she ran. A guy with brown hair and deep brown eyes ran after her with a sword. Nikki reached up and grabbed her barrette- transforming it into her sword. Erik placed his hand on his sword, but grinned when he saw who it was. "Phoebe! It's me, Erik."

"Proof?" She said eyeing Nikki and her sword. Phoebe looked like a movie star, with blond hair to her chest and sapphire eyes.

"Last time you saw me I was an undecided living in the cabin of Hermes off on vacation. You've always thought I'd be something with winds, but I'm the son of Zeus." Erik said recapping events.

"WHAT??" The guy with the deep brown eyes said when he caught up with them. He gave Nikki a small smile and then looked back at Erik. "You're the son of Zeus. Yeah right."

"I was claimed when we were saved by Nike and Poseidon. And kind of in a way Lady Nike made my father claim me." Erik told the two as they made their way towards the big house.

"You were saved by Nike and Poseidon?" Phoebe asked in awe.

"My parents." Nikki said looking towards the two. "Nike is my mother and Poseidon is my father. We were attacked by a Cyclops and after Erik killed it luckily, they came to revive me and to teleport us here." Nikki looked at the boy and girl, their mouths wide open. "What?"

"You're a goddess? A real, serious goddess?" The boy asked Nikki.

"I am Lady Nicole, Goddess of Whatever I Prove Myself to be the Goddess of. But just call me Nikki and please don't tell the other campers." "Lady" Nikki said looking towards the two. "I won't. But what I don't get, is why do you have to come here? Because of the proving you can be the goddess of something?" Phoebe asked cautiously as they walked into the big house.

"Exactly." Nikki said turning her sword back into a barrette. "If you don't want people to know, why did you tell us?" Casey asked.

"Probably because you know Erik and he'd tell you anyways." Nikki said opening the doors of the big house.

"Ah great. Ethan Calvin made it back alive. Oh with a goddess instead of a half blood. Brownie points." Lord Dionysus said sitting at a card table with some wood nymphs and Chiron.

"Lord Dionysus." Nikki warned the god.

"Oh yes, someone here can tell the big god up there how I'm acting." He said he walked over to Nikki and looked down at her glaring. Nikki just stood there as his hand enveloped with vines. She could feel a few climbing onto her as she reached for her barrette. "I was hoping you'd die when you escaped from Chiron's watch into the sea. Tends to show how much godly prayers do for you." Erik, Casey, and Phoebe all reached for their weapons. A silver bow appeared on Phoebe's back as she pressed a button on her bracelet. Walking out the door Dionysus muttered "It'd be better if she was dead." He turned around and slammed it shut. The vines withered and died as he left.

"You know Nicole, Dionysus is not the only god wanting you dead. You've got to remember that." Chiron said getting up and dismissing the nymphs.

"Hmm. Ares, Thanatos, Amphrite, Hera, Glaucus, and Morpheus just to name a few. Don't worry I know. I kind of get reminded a lot." Nikki said feeling her scar from fighting with Ares as Chiron tried to say something about the three behind her. "I trust these three. Erik already knew about me being a goddess and I told the other two. I'm a goddess Chiron, I can tell who I want. And I trust these three." Nikki grinned "Goddess Honor."

Chiron just shook his head at her. "You put your trust in-"

"Don't. Talk. About. That." Nikki said quickly interrupting.

"Why don't all three of them properly introduce themselves as I go see which cabin has less campers? We'll just tell one parent when they claim you tonight."

"No."

"What did you say?" Chiron asked stopping at the door. He looked over at Phoebe who had the outburst.

"Chiron, she looks obvious what she is. She radiates power, and she has the definite Poseidon features, but also the Nike personality. It won't work." Casey said looking over towards Nikki. She decided he was one that she would come to like. "Plus that barrette, it shows she's a goddess too. A magical article already? Unlikely."

Chiron paused. Casey was right, it would be easy to tell. "But all the demigods who's parents hate her."

"Is there that many?" Phoebe asked as the guys answered. "We'll protect her."

Chiron laughed. "If you guys can handle it..."

"We'll get our cabins together. Zeus, Poseidon, Nike, Selene and Thanatos." Casey said getting excited then stopped. "Oh no."

"Your father is one that is against Nikki, yes."

"I only have one camper in my cabin. If I keep careful watch, I'll do it." Casey told them. "I am the swords teacher, I'm good at war."

"You guys don't have to." Nikki said as everyone turned towards her. "I can change my appearance, I could be in the Aphrodite cabin. She still owes me a favor. I can give up my weapon. There is stuff I can do instead of dividing up camp." Nikki looked down at the floor. "I'm not even a true goddess. I'm supposed to prove what I'm going to be goddess of, but I don't even know how." She felt horrible. Here they were ready to give up normality for her. And yet she only truly knew one of them. The other three were practically strangers.

Erik put his arm around her shoulder and gave a hug. "No. You don't need to do all that, you're a goddess and people are going to tell." He turned to look at Casey. "How many other cabins do you think would help?"

"Well ours, Hades I bet being daughter of big three, Athena, Aphrodite, the wind gods, Apollo and Artemis's Hunters if necessary. Hunters are always supposed to help a goddess. Hermes, Hephateous, Bia, Cratos, Zelus, and Nyx." Casey said rattling names off. "They all have close relationships with either Nike or Poseidon."

Lord Dionysus walked back into the room. "What? These four are still here? Capture the Flag tomorrow. After you tell everyone your little secret tonight." He grinned at a thought "Just because you're a goddess, does not mean they will go easy." And with that he sent a force of vines to push them out the door, everyone but Nikki landing softly. Instead she landed on her scar, the cut from before Erik met her.

"That was from Ares, wasn't it?" Phoebe asked looking at her scar. Erik looked over from where he was discussing something with Casey. He grimaced as he noticed it was the one that was bleeding when he found her.

"Casey. Stop now." A dark shape flittered in the dark shadow.

"Father." Casey breathed as Nikki automatically drew her sword from her barrette, crouching down into a battle stance.

"Lord Dionysus tipped you off, didn't he?" Nikki said staring at the shape.

"Stay away from my son." Thanatos said walking towards the four, blade in hand.

Casey stepped between the goddess and his father. "Dad stop, it's not my fault she did whatever she did to you."

"I was born. That's why he hates me. He's afraid that I'm going to take his spot as god, I'm not. I know it's not his spot." Nikki said through clenched teeth.

"Such words. Yet all are true." Amphitrite said walking towards them. "But my reasons are different."

"Yeah yeah, you guys aren't to hard to figure out." Erik said gathering confidence. "You just want to kill her since she's the offspring of a goddess and your husband, but you're not that goddess."

"You have just made another group of enemies." Amphrite chided.

Phoebe grabbed her bow. "Well then I guess all of us made new enemies."

"Son, is this how it's going to be?"

\ Casey looked over towards Phoebe and then to Nikki. "Yeah, it is. I've got people to protect, dad. And I guess you're going to be one I'm going to have to protect them from."


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY!**

**I haven't done one of these in awhile,…**

**Just wanted to apologize to those who I told I would have a chapter out by Friday…**

**It didn't happen.**

**I kinda had a thousand word essay. *bleck* So I had to write that first.**

**So… ya…**

**Umm.. I don't own the gods, Chiron, or camp halfblood... I just keep wishing I do.**

**_____**

**Chapter 4**

Thanatos disappeared in a thing of bright light as Amphitrite disappeared in a thing of blue light.

A girl ran towards them, brown hair and brown eyes. She stopped as she whispered urgently. "They're gone, right?"

Phoebe put her bow away. "Yeah, they are. Hopefully for awhile." She looked over at Casey who was staring at where his father once was.

"Chiron asked me to tell you that you guys have got to take a prophecy. This can't happen at camp." And with that she dashed off, typical Hermes child.

"Well I guess we won't stay long enough for capture the flag." Erik said trying to lighten the mood.

Nikki shook her head then got out of her stance. Casey with a blink turned around and started walking back towards the big house.

"Casey wait." Nikki said making him turn around. "You don't have to, I know it's your father. You can stay here if you want."

Casey shook his head. "No. I promised I'd protect you and Phoebe." He smiled a small smile at Erik. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself Erik.

Erik grinned, "Of course man! Now let's go get us a prophecy." He said.

*~*

Chiron nodded gravely as Casey, Phoebe and Erik recounted what happened. "The time for a prophecy is here. Lady Nicole" Many of the campers gasped at this. "Go see what you need to do become to be a true Goddess."

Nikki nodded and walked up the stairs. There sat the mummified corspe of the Spirit of Delhpi.

"Oh Oracle, please accept my request of a prophecy."

The oracle glowed a bright green as it transformed into a man of 20 years. He was wearing light blue jeans and a yellow polo, bright yellow polo. Golden hair and sunglasses "Sorry Lady Nicole, only I, Apollo God of Oracles, can grant gods prophecies. He smiled at her. "Nice to see you again by the way, I'm surprised that they let you finally get your prophecy."

"They kinda were forced to since my step mother and Thanatos just tried to kill me." Nikki said smiling.

"Ahh Amphritite. Yes, one who is very annoying." Apollo grinned sitting down in the Oracle Chair. "Now you better ask away."

Nikki knelt before Apollo. "Apollo, God of Oracles, please give me a prophecy to save Olympus from a war."

He grinned, then his eyes went fuzy from behind his sunglasses.

_One will give up their wish_

_One will find the true meaning of anquish,_

_One will be killed by their father's hand._

_One will begin a new fate_

_A claim wrongfully made,_

_True love will shine_

_As foes and forces combine._

_Help from the Gods,_

_Will save you all._

Apollo gave her a wink and disappeared. The mummy became once more on it's chair. Placing the offering on the chair, Nikki slowly walked down the stairs.

*~*

"That little scare made Nikki get the prophecy." Dionyus said pacing in front of an Iris message.

"Hopefully she becomes insane?" Thanatos said questionably.

"No. Lord Apollo has to give the prophecy, and she is his favorite niece." "Well we'll just going to have to hope for the best." Amphritie said. "Her parents won't be the happiest after they hear that she got the prophecy."

Dionyus smiled. "I'll inform them now."

*~*

Nikki rentered the main floor of the big room. To her surprise, only Casey, Phoebe and Erik remained. Apart from Dionyus and Chiron.

"Dionuyus, inform Posiedon, Nike, Selene, Thanatos and Zeus that these four are going on a quest."

"Delightfully." He said strolling out of the room.

"Nicole, would you tell us what Lord Apollo told you?" Chiron asked quietly.

"_One will give up their wish." _

"Well who has a wish? No one? Damn…" Casey said grinning. "Just kidding. " He said looking at Chiron's face.

_"One will find the meaning of anguish. One will be killed by their father's hand." _

Casey gulped. His happy mood gone.

_"One will begin a new fate." _

"That, I bet, is the one that everyone thinks is you." Phoebe said. "They reason for all this fighting."

Nikki nodded. _"A claim wrongfully made,True love will shine as foes and forces fall."_

"So one of us four were wrongfully claimed by someone?" Erik asked. "Probably one of us three… At least I hope."

_"Help from the gods will save you all." _Nikki finally finished.

"I don't get it. One of us dies, but then is saved?"

Chiron sighed. "I don't know."

Nikki fogged out for a second but then refocused. She whispered to Chiron urgently as he nodded.

"You three, go pack and meet outside by Thalia's tree in 20 minutes. There are going to be some… gods that you would not want to meet at this moment coming."

Casey and Phoebe nodded and started walking towards the door. But Erik stood in place.

Nikki looked away from him. "Erik, I'll be fine."

Erik took a leather bracelet off his wrist. "This is an old gift from Hephatutes. If you are ever in dire need, it transforms into whatever weapon you need." He grabbed her wrist lightly and tied it around her upper arm. "It hides from whoever you're fighting up here until the fights over." He said tying the final knot.

"Wouldn't you need this?" Nikki asked him.

"I'm not worried about myself, I'm more worried about you." He let go of her arm and it fell gently to her side. "Good luck." He gave her one last smile as he walked through the door.

**_____**

**Ok- It is still Friday…**

**Just at 10:30 practically.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Erik closed the door behind him as he walked out of the Big House. "You two need to alert your cabin heads that you are leaving, and pack up your stuff."

"I am my cabin head, and I don't need anything other then what I have." Casey said looking back towards the Big House.

"I've got to tell Mikayla that I'm leaving. And I need to get a few magical items." Phoebe said looking towards her cabin. "Chiron will supply some nectar and ambrosia but I need to grab my anklet and necklace. And I've got a gift from my mother to give to Nikki. She knew I'd meet her, and she gave me a necklace from her to give to her." Phoebe told them. "Plus my quiver that restocks."

Erik nodded. "Good thing we have you for packing." He told her as he ran off.

"My father only have me a sword." Casey said after hearing everything.

"Well Selene has always cared for her offspring." Chiron said walking out of the Big House. "No Erik, they're not done talking. They just asked me to leave for a moment."

"So you left her?"

"Never anger a god."

*~*

"Mother, Father, Uncle Zeus, Uncle Hermes, Aunt Selene, Aunt Athena, Uncle Thanatos" She scowled at that name. "Hello." Nikki said as the 6 gods appeared in front of the young goddess and Chiron.

"Chiron, I would like you to leave, this is a matter between all of us." Zeus told the satyr.

"Of course" Chiron said walking through the Big House's front doors. Nikki brushed her hand on the leather bracelet that Erik gave her.

"Does my son plan on going too?" Zeus asked Nikki as Chiron left.

"Yes, as does Phoebe and Casey." Nikki answered, her eyes flickered over towards Selene. "Is that alright Lady Selene? Lord Zeus? Lord Thanatos?"

Thanatos scoffed. "He is not my son."

"Well I think it's wonderful Phoebe gets to go on a quest, and like it or not Thanatos he still is your son." Selene smiled warmly at Nikki.

"Daughter, you aren't seriously thinking about going on that quest, are you?" Nike asked her desperately.

"She has to, it is her prophecy." Athena said stepping in between the parents. "Whether anyone here likes it or not, it is Nikki's prophecy. There are four people mentioned in the prophecy, and four chose to go."

"I give my consent for Erik to go." Zeus told Nikki. "Athena, make sure no one fights. I better go talk to my son." And with that, he vanished in a thing of clear light.

"I give my consent for Phoebe." Selene said as she disappeared in a thing of silver moonlight.

Thanatos glared towards Nikki.

"Daughter, just remember the sea will be always with you." Poseidon said after disappearing in a sea green light.

"Nike. She shouldn't go."

Nike sighed. "Thanatos, as usual, Athena speaks the truth, we have to let our children go, no matter what. Go fulfill your prophecy Nicole." And with that her mother grew wings. Angel wings and flew upward, disappearing.

Athena smiled, and then looked at Thanatos. "Everyone has decided but you."

He slammed his fist upon the table, breaking it in half. "No one here has sense. Mark my words Athena. My "son" can go. Because I don't care. " And with a glare he disappeared.

"I anger people a lot." Athena looked at Nikki. "I do, especially my step mom and Thanatos and Dionysus."

"Don't forget Ares and Hera." Athena smiled.

"Yeah, them too."

"Nikki, I want to give you this." Athena handed her a silver ring. It had an owl engraved on it with ruby eyes. "This is a magical item, made by Hephaestus for this purpose. If you press the eyes, it automatically alerts me that you are in trouble, and I will be there as soon as I get the message."

"Thank you Lady Athena." Nikki smiled.

"There will be a lot of truths uncovered during this quest. I thought you might need to talk to me." Athena smiled, and then disappeared in a gray smoke.

Nikki looked down at the ring, engraved on the back it said, _Truth will be the hardest thing to hear. _Little did Nikki know how much that statement meant.

*~*

"Erik" A voice carried through the wind.

Erik turned around and saw a 6foot tall man, wearing a pilot's outfit, aviator sunglasses, and had a godly aura radiating off him. "Father"

"I am proud of you, do know that. I gave my consent for your quest. Keep that goddess safe." Zeus told his son. He tossed a pocketknife towards him. "I know you gave Nikki Hephaestus's gift for now. But here's mine. Go ahead flip the switch."

He did as his father told him, and out popped his blade, Dark Death. "Thank you, Dad."

"I have faith in you." Zeus told him as he disappeared into a clear light.

*~*

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Erik!" Nikki yelled running up to him. She started undoing the straps to the leather bracelet he gave her.

He put her hand on hers. "Keep it"

She frowned and looked up at him, "You might need it, and I have other magical items."

Erik shook his head. "I'll be less worried about you if you get attacked if you have that on." He told her redoing the strap.

She sighed. "Fine, but if you are ever in trouble, you can't yell at me for going headfirst and saving you."

He smiled. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Mhm, sure you will." She grinned.

"Now you on the other hand, I bet I'll have to go kick some monster butt to save you." Erik told her grinning.

"Yeah right!" Nikki said laughing.

"Are you two ready?" Chiron asked walking up with Casey and Phoebe.

"Yeah, I think the best place to go is to go to Denver. Or Chicago." Erik told the four.

" Because of the Sears Tower and the Denver Airport." Nikki said. "Either they're up high, like Mount Olympus, or down below like the Sea Palace."

"Good idea." Phoebe told them handing Nikki a necklace. "It's from my mom. She gave us each different ones. Yours grants one wish about anyone, to anyone, and anyone can use it. Mine can heal any one thing."

Nikki clasped it around her neck. "Let's just hope that whatever any one of us wishes for, is the wish that the prophecy wanted us to wish for."

"To Denver!" Casey said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because the Rockies play tonight!" He got looks from the other three as Chiron walked away. "Ok, and plus the Sea Palace thing."

"Well, who here will be blasted out of the sky if we fly?"

"Me." Nikki told them. "But that doesn't matter, I can teleport."

What would happen if a goddess went by herself? Erik thought to himself. "Maybe that's not the greatest-"

"Don't worry. I'll change my outfit and my hair and my eyes. My height." Nikki told him.

Erik sighed. "Nothing I say will stop you, will it?"

"No, Erik, it's the simplest way I can think of." Nikki told him.

"Erik, she'll be fine." Casey told him. Nikki nodded at that.

"Fine, but isn't there a garden of the gods?" Erik asked.

"Florida. It's in Florida now."

Erik sighed. "Fine, fine. Just be careful, ok?"

Phoebe and Casey each took a coin out of their pockets. "Here, two Drachmas. One to say you're there, one to say if you're in distress. I think if we pray hard enough to either Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, or Athena we could get one to save you. Hopefully." Casey told her.

Nikki nodded as she snapped her fingers. She now had blond hair to her shoulders, dark gray eyes, and hot pink lips. Her makeup was smoky eyes and black eyeliner. She had a heart painted in black on her cheek and two streaks of black in her hair. It was straight instead of her curly hair.

"Whoa." All Erik could say.

She winked, flicked a peace sign, and teleported them to the New York Airport.

"Well, I'm still not sure that that was the smartest idea we've had." Erik told the two as he stumbled into the airport. "And we've had a lot of bad ones."

"True. But Erik, she's a goddess. She can take care of herself." Casey raised his eyebrows looking at Erik's arm. "She has your magic item, doesn't she?"

"You gave her the leather bracelet!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yeah.." Erik said leading the two towards their flight to Denver.

"That's sooo cute!" Phoebe told him as he showed their tickets to the person behind the counter.

"What do you mean?" Erik said opening the door of the plane.

Casey smiled evilly. "What do you mean what do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"Erik and Nikki sitting in a tree!" Phoebe yelled before he could put his hand on her mouth to stop her. She bit him and with a yelp he removed his hand.

"You keep thinking that." Erik told the two as the pilot told them to fasten their seatbelts.

***~***

"Nikki, is this the smartest idea?" Chiron said coming back up the hill.

She nodded. "I can't put them at risk."

Chiron sighed. "You wouldn't have been blasted out of the air if you flew Nikki. Just remember that."

She nodded then teleported herself to Denver. Right in the middle of the airport. She could smell the sea salt in the air, feel the breeze on her body. She knew that Casey, for whatever reason, picked the right place to go. She sat down

"Nicole."

She turned, but the person there was the one she least expected. "Dad"

He walked out, trident in hand. "I'm not your father. I'm sick of this charade. Amphitrite needs to know the truth. And that is by capturing you." He pointed his trident at her and shot it. She dove out of the way, the drachmas tumbling away, and turning into regular coins as travelers picked them up. The mist was too strong, strong enough to fully conceal her and Poseidon battling. There wouldn't be any help for this battle. She reached up and grabbed her barrette, and pressed the jewel. Her sword, Tidewater popped out.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked her "father".

"Your true mother did this so she could hide something, but who knows what. I got the short end of the stick, having to protect you from my own wife." He shot something at her again, and she deflected it with her sword, surprisingly it didn't break.

He had her backed into a corner. "Give up, and I'll let you send any magic items and a note to your new friends." He laughed knowing that he won.

"There's no other way, is there." Nikki said as she was surrounded by a bunch of Cyclops, ready to attack her.

"No, nothing." Poseidon said with an evil laugh.

"I accept the surrendering agreements." She said with her head bowed. She dropped her weapon to the floor with a clang, and the necklace from Selene.

"Are these what you want to send?" Poseidon asked, eyeing the items.

She nodded. "Can I have paper for 3 notes?"

He conjured up a piece out of thin air.

_Erik, _

_Don't come after me, I repeat, DO NOT COME AFTER ME. I have a plan, and notice there are two key things missing. Go back to camp immediately. I need you to be safe._

_Love, _

_Nikki_

_Phoebe,_

_Make sure Erik doesn't temp you with the necklace, don't let him. Make sure the two get back to camp._

_Nikki_

_Casey, _

_I'll get out of this, Phoebe is the one you need to protect right now. He'll use her to get to you the first chance he has. Always remember that._

_Nikki_

She threw the three notes into the pile. "They'll be on the airplane from New York to Denver. A 5, A 6 and A 7."

He nodded as he threw a drachma to the rainbow he made. She could see Erik's face. It was calm, content and hypnotizing. "Do you three have any last words to say to her?" He asked with a booming voice.

Erik looked frantically at the Iris message in front of him. "Nikki.." He gulped. The thoughts started racing through his head, he fought to try to get the seat belt off and to try to jump into the Iris message, but it wouldn't work. She was captured, by her own father. _One will be killed by their father's hand. _"LET HER GO!"

Poseidon cackled at this. "Never! Report this to Zeus! Go ahead! Tell him we are staging the downfall of Olympus, and tell him that his favorite niece is going to be one of the first ones to fall in battle." He cackled loudly.

"Guys, don't search for me. Don't get yourselves killed. I entrust you with my blade, and the necklace from Selene. Erik, don't even think about it." And with that Nikki's face faded away…

***~***

Everyone was at loss for words. Until Erik brought his fist on the side of his seat. "I shouldn't have let her do that! I should have went with her! It could have been me instead of her!" He was enraged. He was pissed. And he swore he was about ready to cry. You do not piss off a child of Zeus in the air. The plane was getting winds from behind it, forcing it to go faster and faster.

"Erik calm down or you're going to kill us all!" Phoebe shouted as three notes dropped down from above. A necklace and barrette dropped down. The necklace landing on Phoebe, the barrette, turning into a leather bracelet with a sapphire in the intertwining threads.

"Her sword…" He said softly as it wrapped itself around his wrist.

The other two picked up their notes and read them. Phoebe looked over towards Erik and nodded to herself. Casey looked at Phoebe noticing how fragile she seemed. He would kill him if his father got a hold of her. He would die to protect her.

"Erik, what did your note say?" Phoebe asked him so he'd calm down a little bit.

He read it aloud to the two. "Two key things missing. Her Athena ring." His face brightened. "And the leather bracelet!" He kept reading. "Why does she need me to be-" And then the three were whisked off the plane and onto the floors of Olympus.

"I, Zeus, Lord of the Gods, call this meeting because of something that happened 30 minutes ago."

"Where's Poseidon?" Hades asked looking at the vacancy.

"He's banned from Mount Olympus now. He's the one that did the thing for the reason for the meeting." Zeus said banging his lightning bolt on the ground, causing it to thunder around The Empire State Building.

Athena gasped.

"As you may, or may not know by now. Nicole has been able to receive her prophecy from Apollo, which angered Amphrite more. She took it out on Poseidon, and he finally couldn't stand it. He has been posing as her father for a long time, and he finally couldn't anymore. So he kidnapped her and who knows where she's at. Son, do u have her blade? And Phoebe, her necklace?"

The two nodded, and brought them up to show the Gods and Goddesses throughout the room. Erik transformed the new bracelet on his arm and transformed it into her sword. Everyone's eyes grew wider as Phoebe pulled her necklace out too.

"Erik, where's her ring? Tell me she has the ring still. And the, the leather thing. Please tell me she has that." Athena asked with worry in her voice.

"She has the owl ring that you gave her, and the leather bracelet Erik gave her." Casey told the distressed goddess. "She said something about having a plan with them."

She nodded. "She's smart like that. It is genetics you know."

"You mean.."

Athena smiled. "I mean exactly that child, and her father is Lord Hermes over there."

"What were the exact words that she, and Poseidon said when the Iris message came up?" Hermes asked the three sitting on bronze chairs.

"To report the incident to Zeus, but I see Iris already has done so. That they were scheming the fall of Olympus, and that Zeus's favorite niece would be the first to fall in battle." Erik looked over at Ares.

"Don't look at me guys, I'm on this side, you do NOT steal my little cousin!" Ares yelled at the ground. You could hear a little earthshaking. "Especially since she is my favorite to spar. THAT right there is messing with the God of War."

"What did she say?" Artemis asked Phoebe. "Did she say anything about where she would be going?"

"No. All she said was not to search her out. To not get ourselves killed. And that she entrusts us with her necklace and blade." Phoebe glanced over towards Erik. His knuckles were white from gripping the chair with amazing force.

**WOW**

**Longest chapter I've ever written, 2026 words!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Cover my eyes,_

_Cover my ears,_

_Tell me these words are a lie..._

Erik couldn't believe it. She's gone. He thought to himself in his bunk at camp. And she doesn't even want me to save her. She doesn't care how this is hurting me.

_It can't be true._

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky._

Erik looked down at her sword, the one that turned into a bracelet just for him. The one thing he had left of her. His iPod was practically frozen on this song, which was exactly how he felt. How he couldn't believe that it was true... she was gone. What could he do?

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_The tears of an angel..._

All the gods, the goddesses, upset by her disappearance couldn't even do anything. Gods couldn't mess with other gods directly...

But heroes could.

_Stop every clock,_

_The stars are in shock._

_The river would run to the sea_

_I won't let you fly_

_I won't say goodbye._

_I won't let you slip away form me._

I can save her. Even though it's not what she wanted. I could do it.

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_The tears of an angel..._

_So hold on,_

_Be strong,_

_Everyday hope will grow._

_I'm here_

_Don't you fear,_

_Little one_

_Don't let go!_

Chiron would grant me a quest. And even though it's not what she wanted, the gods would help me. Athena, Hermes, Zeus, Ares, Artemis and Apollo would. He thought for a moment, but I wouldn't ask Casey or Phoebe. It's too dangerous to bring the two into Thanato's lair. Especially since he's out to get back at his son.

_Cover my eyes..._

_Cover my ears..._

_Tell me these words are _

_A Lie..._

He made up his mind. For the first time in two days he walked outside. The sun was brighter then usual, or maybe just being in the cabin for that long made it that way. He began the walk to the big house. No matter what, even if he had to sneak out he'd find her.

Or die.

***~***

She was lying in a cold cellar below the palace. She closed the Iris message and shook her head. No...

Don't do it.

_You're not alone _

_Together we stand._

_I'll be by your side,_

_You know I'll take your hand._

She could make herself go to him if he was in need. Her spirit that is, Poseidon put barriers up so she couldn't disappear, but she could go to him in spirit.

_When it gets cold _

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holdin' on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through._

_We'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong,_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you._

She gave Phoebe a decoy necklace, the real one was still invisible on her neck. Only Phoebe knew that it was one.

_There's nothing you can say (Nothin' you can say) _

_Nothing you can do (Nothin' you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

She couldn't stop Erik from trying to save her. And why was she worried? Gods and Goddesses would help him, the quest was worthy enough.

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend _

_I'll fight and defend, Yeah yeah_

_Keep holdin' on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

Why did he even want to save her? She didn't mean that much to him.

Little did she know, that she meant more to him then she even knew.

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
`Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

She walked over to where water was dripping in from above, and summoned some down. The water came until she stopped it by freezing it. She shaped it into a sort of sword. It had a clear blade, with an ice blue handle. It sparkled whenever the light hit it.

She put her hand over it and said an enchantment in Ancient Greek. The blade glowed an eerie sea green light as her enchantment stopped. She picked it up and hit a box on the opposite side with it. It sliced through it like butter.

She had made her brand new blade.

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't need a quest."

"What?" Erik said to the old centaur in the Big House. "But Chiron I have-"

"The prophecy from your last quest isn't finished." He told the young hero in front of him. "I cannot grant you another one until that one is finished."

"So I could just walk out of camp right now, and you couldn't do a thing?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, a lot of unnecessary walking." Chiron told him

"Ah Chiron, Zeus is on the line." Dionysus said walking out of the attic. "He says it is important."

"Erik wait here." Chiron said walking up the stairs.

Erik looked at the wine god. "You dislike Nikki."

"I do, but I'm with Ares on this. It's gone too far." Dionysus said looking at a grape vine on the floor. "It shouldn't have ended like this."

Erik didn't know what to say. "Ended?"

Dionysus looked over at him. "You don't know? Zeus forbids anyone for hunting her out." He sighed and looked at the disbelief on the young half-blood's face. "You will anyways, won't you?"

Erik blushed. "My quest isn't complete... and I was hoping it had something to do with her."

"Well run before Chiron comes back saying you can't."

"What?"

"You heard me Ethan. Take this coin and whenever you need me just throw it into water. I'll be ready to help. Now hurry!" The wine god tossed Erik the coin as he bolted out the door.

A few minutes later as the God made the plant grow Chiron walked down the stairs.

"Dionysus, you sent him on the quest, did you not?"

Dionysus smiled. "He's our last hope. I hate to say it about heroes, but he's not that bad at all. Eli isn't."

"Erik." Chiron said impatiently.

"Whatever."

***~***

"Here is your dinner. Ms.?" The half-blood in front of her told her while holding out a tray.

"Nikki. Just call me Nikki."

"Oh okay. Well I'm supposed to send regards from Thanatos" She shook at that name. "Are you okay Nikki?"

"I... I don't know." She said swaying. She crashed to the ground. The boy unlocked the cell and ran towards the fallen girl. He picked her up and carried her towards the bed, gently laying her on it.

She came back to her senses. "Thank you, Mr.?"

"Cassidy." He told her as he helped her sit up. "I'm one of the captured half-bloods here. I don't know why though. Why is a pretty girl like you here?" He asked politely.

"Well..." She started and everything poured out. From being on the run, meeting Erik, Phoebe and Casey, the standoff with Thanatos, and her "father" capturing her.

"That's a lot to handle." He said soothingly.

"And Erik is stubborn enough to risk his life to come save me, and the only way I can reach him is through transporting my spirit towards him." She said leaning her weight against Cassidy.

He stroked her hair as the tears came from her eyes. "I don't want him, or anyone to die."

"It wouldn't be your fault if they did." He tried to say to calm her down, but as soon as she said it she laughed.

"Yes, the people who have been out to kill me since I was born finally have me, and it's not my fault if Erik tries to save a lost cause."

"Then we will have to just break out before he reaches here." He told her looking at the leather strap.

She looked up at him shocked. "Do you think we could?"

"Well there is no sense not trying." He told her standing up. "I'll be back in a day. We'll try then."

**Sorry for shortness! It kind of ties the chapters together.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Erik!" Phoebe yelled running after him with Casey not that far behind.

"Go back to camp you guys." He told them without turning his head. He could feel the gravel beneath his shoes as he ran. He needed to be away from camp, closer to saving Nikki.

"I don't even think you will make it pass here!" A giant bellowed. This thing was humongous. Well, twenty-five feet tall, muscles bulging from his arms and legs. Phoebe just caught up with her bow up and arrow knocked in it. Casey was instantly beside her, his sword gleaming with power.

And then the air grew hotter beside him, as if another person was appearing, or a spirit.

"I can't stay for long. We've got to take him out now." Nikki said on Erik's right.

"You're- you're"

"Not dead? A spirit? Here?" She said replying.

"How?"

"I can't explain at the moment. We've got to kill it before he finds out."

"Who?" Casey asked, but it was too late. Nikki ran up to the monster and started waving a sea green sword trying to switch the monsters attention from Phoebe who was shooting celestial bronze arrows at it's hideous face.

"Come get me big fat and ugly!" She yelled at it, and it worked. He turned and threw a rock at her. At five seconds before it was going to hit her she swung her sword and cut the rock in half easily. "Can't even throw something that could even touch me!" She yelled at it as Casey and Erik got a few cuts on it.

"Shut up stupid girl!" The giant yelled as he reached his hand to grab Nikki.

But what he came up with wasn't what he wanted. He had grabbed Erik instead. Erik had ran and pushed Nikki out of the way of the giant's hand crashing down. He struggled against the force being used against him but it was no use. It was too strong. He heard a crack, then felt the searing pain flowing through his body.

"Erik!" Nikki yelled after hearing the sickening crack of a bone. "Shit!" She yelled as Casey threw his sword and Phoebe let out a shower of arrows. The sword collided with the other fist as the arrows barely pierced the giant's skin.

All Erik felt was pain. He could hear a voice shouting, and then all he could feel was falling. He hit the ground, and then everything went black.

The giant had let go of Erik and laughed as he dropped. It disappeared in a puff of grey smoke as Phoebe finally was able pierce it's heart out of rage towards the monster. Nikki rushed to Erik's side and felt his pulse. She swallowed her tears "He's- he's dead."

"NO!" Casey yelled running up to the girl kneeling over the fallen boy. "He's not. He CAN'T be!"

"The necklace!" Phoebe told them as she approached. "The wish! Would it work?"

"I can try." Nikki said standing up, she took off the necklace and gently put it across his chest. "I wish for Erik to be alive once again."

He was drifting in a world that was between, when he was suddenly pulled out of the pitch-blackness of where he was.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok! Yes, Nikki is the daughter of Athena and Hermes.

**Chapter 10**

Nikki faltered on the last word, then fell down through the ground, and when she got up she wasn't in front of Phoebe and Casey anymore. She looked at her surroundings, it was black and bronze, but almost exactly like Olympus. She walked a few steps. Her energy was different then usual. She looked down and touched her arm. She wasn't a spirit anymore, she was... a human once more. Her body wasn't in her cell anymore. She was whole.

"Ahh Nicole. My favorite little niece." Hades said walking out of the shadows. She looked at the black clothed god. She could only feel fear radiating off herself... and off of Hades a little. The God of the Underworld was afraid in his own territory?

"Uncle Hades, I am honored to be here, but I do not know the reason why I was called for." She said back politley, her uncle liked her actually, which says something for Hades. But then again she was not a daughter of the Big Three anymore.

"I am glad you still will call me uncle even though Poseidon was the one to capture you." He looked at her human form. "But I seemed to free you, it wasn't that easy either. But that was just a payback for the time you rescued Persephone for me when no one else could. She nodded, she remembered that quest, one of her hardest. "But that's not why I called you down here. It is because of your wish."

"If there needs to be an exchange of life, I will give you mine." She said confidently looking her uncle in the eye.

He laughed. "I would not want you to be dead until it is your time. Quite the opposite, actually. I want you to save my son from Poseidon's clutches for Erik to breathe once again." Hades told the goddess.

"Cassidy."

"Yes, I will take you back to the castle, and when it's your time to break each other out, you must save him to get Erik back."

She nodded. "I accept, Uncle Hades." And then she felt herself being whisked away again.

Back to that damn cell.

She opened her eyes after falling onto her bed. She just laid there on the bed. Until Cassidy arrived, and unlocked the door into t

"You're still alive? And why are you back here, someone said you escaped." He said sitting on the corner of her bed. She sat up and looked at him as the symbol appeared above his head.

"Your father wanted me to break you out." As she pointed out the symbol she said that to him. His eyes grew wide. "Hades wanted me free?"

"Of course he did. As do my parents." She answered.

He nodded and explained his plan. Since she somehow was able to control water, she could make an air bubble as Cassidy blew the wall out, filling the cell and the rooms in front of it full of water, stalling the gods and goddesses that would look for them as they went straight up onto land. Simple enough.

That is, until Thanatos came to visit.

***~***

Casey reached for Nikki as she fell into an open chasm through the earth, but Phoebe held him back. "Hades wants to see her. Maybe we will get Erik back." And as soon as she said that the chasm closed.

"What should we do with Erik?" Casey asked he watched the wish necklace dissolve into Erik's skin, leaving a moon scar on his chest. "He's so going to kill us for that."

"He should thank you for saving his life." A twelve year old archer spoke walking up with a handful of girls younger and older then her.

"Hello Lady Artemis." Casey and Phoebe said at the same time. Surprised, they looked over at each other and laughed.

"Hello Phoebe, Daughter of Selene and Casey, Son of Thanatos. It is a pleasure to meet some of Lady Nicole's friends." Artemis told the two. "I was wondering if I could talk to Phoebe for a moment" When both of them stepped forward, Artemis grinned. "No, not you too Casey. I need to speak to her alone."

Casey nodded and while Phoebe talked to the goddess, all he could think was no, don't do it.

After talking for about five minutes, Phoebe walked over towards Casey and picked up her bow again, pressing a button it transformed into a bracelet. "Lady Artemis will give you a ride back to Camp Half-Blood." She was avoiding his gaze as she turned and started tinkering with her arrows, which had changed into silver.

"You, you're?" He tried to get the words out. "You joined."

"Not officially, but for now, yes. I'm a hunter." Phoebe said turning away from him. "Lady Artemis is taking this group to try to find Nikki. I can't just stand by and watch." She turned back towards him.

"What about Erik and I?" He asked him, becoming angry. "Nikki went down to the Underworld to save him, so us three could go to get her, and you just abandon us!" He shook his head. "I don't need a ride. I'll get there myself." He told her.

"What about you two? Nikki didn't even WANT you guys to save her. Because THIS would happen." The hunters and Artemis turned around from where they were tearing down camp and watched the fight unfold.

"SHE KNEW it was a useless attempt to TRY to stop him!" He told her stepping back towards Erik's unconscious body. "HE loved HER. HE WOULDN'T ABANDON HER!"

"SOMETIMES if you LOVE someone you HAVE to do EVERYTHING to make them safe." She yelled back at him.

He turned around, grabbed Erik's body and threw it over his shoulder. "Well then I guess you don't feel the same way I do."

"Casey.."

"Watch out for Thanatos. He knows the only way to get to me," He glanced over his shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Is you." And with that Casey disappeared. Where he was standing before, was now a charred part of land. Phoebe just stared at it.

"No..." She felt the tears fall as little rivers down her face. She didn't want it to be this way.

_Can you hear Heaven cry?_

_The tears of an angel..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thanatos walked up to the goddess, sword in his hand. He walked briskly; looked at her with a cold eye. "Cassidy, son, go. Let me take care of her."

"You're not his father." Nikki said walking towards the god. She chanced that he would attack her when she was closer, then when she was farther away. She could feel the aura of her sword underneath her bed. She lifted her hand; it flew into her open palm. She glanced at the door and saw Cassidy; his hand on his weapons holster.

"Why does that matter? It's not as if his parent knows where he is." Thanatos told her, laughing evilly.

"Because his father claimed him." Nikki told the god. "And I have the power to make it official."

"Do it; your tongue will be off before you finish speaking."

"Cassidy Son" Nikki deflected a blow as she raised her voice over the clashing of the god's sword made against her own. "Of Hades" A bubble had formed around Cassidy, protecting him from the ceiling above, which was about ready to cave in at any second. "By the Power" Nikki fell down, being cut by Thanato's sword in the shoulder, sending small streams of blood down her bare arm. "Of a Goddess" His next blow barely missed her neck as she got up. "I officially declare you a son of Hades" Her voice had become majestic as she finished. Her true form was waiting to peek out behind her cover. "And give you the freedom to leave this" Thanatos took a cheap swipe, hitting her in the stomach. "God damned place." Her voice had become quieter after that. Cassidy, in complete rage, ran up to Thanatos, his bubble bending and twisting with his body, and refused to pop. It was almost like he had a shield everywhere.

"Move, boy." Thanatos sneered. Cassidy pulled out a blade; when light hit it, it shined different shades of black and grey. Nikki looked at the boy in front of her; once again someone else is risking his or her life for hers again.

"Never."

She could feel the bubble envelop her, and then all but heard him yell. "Now Nikki!" The water came rushing in, healing her stomach, but blood still ran down her arm. She looked over at Thanatos. He was pinned against the wall, staring at them with cold hatred.

"Goodbye Thanatos." She said calmly as she maneuvered the bubble to float with the currents, out of the hellhole.

After drifting for a few hours and Cassidy sleeping, she finally found what she was looking for. The portal led into Hade's throne room.

She jerked Cassidy awake. "Wha-What?"

"We have to go through that portal to see your father." Nikki explained after Cassidy pointed out she was heading straight for a portal.

He nodded. "Ok."

**!~!**

Hades had heard the news.

It was everywhere, all through the gods. Lady Nicole had escaped from a fortress held by gods and goddesses with a multitude of powers.

And she was the only one to help her. Of course his son had made history too, standing up to a god like that with no training. Hades looked at his portal. He could see the two approaching, with one last breath he walked over towards the shadows. He liked scaring them that way.

The two tumbled into the throne room. Cassidy drew in a breath; he had only seen Poseidon's throne room. He only saw it when Poseidon had wanted to ask about "his prisoner's condition".

"Hades, I have arrived. And I brought Cassidy, your son, back with me."

Hades grinned and walked up to the two. "Nicole, Erik will join us shortly. I need to discuss something before."

"What is it Lord Hades?" Nikki asked growing a little weaker. Her cut throbbed.

"Well, Zeus has decided that it is time to ask you to become a true goddess. To become a goddess of something. Do you accept?"

"I do."

Erik appeared behind her in a puff of white smoke silently. He put a finger to his lips and gave the goddess jumper cables.

"Who the he-" She broke off as she turned around. "Erik"

He grinned. "I told you I'd come back to you."

"You never said anything like that."

He pretended to be hurt. "Can't we just pretend?"

Hades cleared his throat. "Do you want to go to Olympus now?"

"Yes. I want to know."

Hades smiled. "One moment." He took a step forward and looked at his son. "I thank you, as one of the twelve gods of the Olympian Council and as Nicole's uncle for taking care of her." He smiled at Cassidy.

"Thank you...father." Cassidy replied back, not sure of what else to say.

"You make me very proud, son." Hades snapped his fingers and a black chariot appeared. "Now, off to Mount Olympus." Nikki and Cassidy walked forward, but Erik stayed. "Come along now, as soon as you get out of here you are human once again."

"But- but how?"

"Nikki went back into her capturer's hand to free me." Cassidy told him.

"You did that all for me?"

"Of course I did, now get in!" She turned to Hades. "Will Phoebe and Casey be there?"

"Phoebe will be with Artemis. You can call Casey through an Iris message." Hades threw the golden coin at her.

Erik sat down and caught it as Nikki made a miniature waterfall. "O Iris, except our offering." He told the rainbow as he tossed the coin through it. "Please show Casey Nyte."

"CASEY!" Nikki yelled at the boy sitting on the shore.

"What the- Nikki?" He asked turning around. He didn't look the happiest.

"Hey, don't say anything to me? Thanks buddy." Erik said playfully pushing Nikki away.

"Hey dead one." He said sadly. What the heck was up? Erik thought to himself.

"Nuhuh- its hey I'm happy Nikki the awesome one saved him." Nikki said laughing. "Look, I need you up at Mt. Olympus- you in?"

"Will Phoebe be there?"

"No." Erik said quickly before Nikki could answer.

Casey nodded. "See you there."

The Iris closed in on itself. "They're fighting." Erik told the goddess simply. She nodded, and looked at the road in front of her. Mount Olympus was dead ahead. She would finally know what her fate was, or at least a little part of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys- I'm going to try character POVS for this part. It is kind of important so bare with me.**

**Chapter 12-**

**Cassidy POV**:

It seems as though wherever I go with Lady Nicole, something happens. I went from being a prisoner on her "father's" castle to becoming a somewhat legend throughout Olympus. I wondered about Percy, Annabeth and Nico. Did they know what happened to me now? That I wasn't killed in the Last Battle, but captured? I wonder what happened to Percy about his dad. Maybe he would be there. "Hey guys, can I borrow an Iris coin?" I asked cautiously. We weren't that far away actually, but who knows.

"Of course." My father told me, throwing one back, barely missing Erik's ear.

Nikki looked over at me and started making another little waterfall with a miniature rainbow. "O, goddess accept my offer. Show me Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Nico di Angelo."

I could see them as the message opened; Percy was busy creating and destroying a little statue of water. It looked somewhat like his father. Annabeth was pooling over some blueprints. No surprise there, her wish to become an architect come true. Nico was messing around with sword; I was lucky, they were all in the same place.

"Hey guys." I told the three through the message. They all looked up at me, shock running through their faces.

Percy was the first to speak. "The rumors are true?"

Annabeth smacked him on the head. "Of course Sea-Weed Brain! He's sitting right in front of you!"

"Dude- you didn't die!" Nico said in awe. "We all thought..."

I nodded. "I was only captured. Where are you guys?"

"We are in Athena's study awaiting a new goddess's return." Percy told me. "We get to witness the becoming of a goddess."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "I'm already a goddess. I get to know what I am a goddess of now." Nikki told the Iris message in the background.

"You're with her. Annabeth stated as I nodded towards the back.

"We're almost to Olympus. I'll explain everything later." I turned towards Nico. "See ya half-brother." The color drained from his face. I laughed and close the message.

"So the son of Hades is best friends with the three who saved the world. How am I not surprised?"

"Because I'm that cool."

"Who's my god parents?"

"Soon we will find out." My father told the inpatient goddess. "We're almost there.

I looked up; above us was a newly remodeled marble building, with a statue of Zeus and Hera waiting outside the gates. With every pillar there was a god or goddess. Annabeth probably designed it.

Artemis and a girl were standing at the front, waiting for us. When Hades parked the chariot, the girl ran out from beneath the columns. She wrapped Erik and Nikki into a group hug. "You're not dead, either of you."

"Well thanks for the faith in us."

She drew back and laughed; then she looked away from the two. "Casey's not with me."

Nikki patted the girl in the back, "Don't worry he's coming. Actually he already teleported in there." She looked at Artemis. "Is it time?"

"Yes it is."

**Nikki POV-**

I patted Phoebe on the back, "Don't worry he's coming. Actually, he already teleported in there." Poor girl. She loved him, and they are fighting. I looked at my lady, "Is it time?"

She nodded. "They're ready for you. Phoebe- go ahead. I want to speak to Nikki alone for a moment." She nodded and walked into the throne room with Erik and Cassidy leading the way.

"She didn't join, did she." I asked her as we sat down for a moment.

"Her love for him is too strong. But I will say, she almost did when they fought. They fought over her coming with us to save you. Looks like you didn't need any saving at all."

I shrugged. "I guess not."

"But I want to say before we go in- whatever your destiny is, the Hunters and I will always be there for you." She slipped her a coin. "This will never be lost. It keeps itself from being lost, and it only appears in your pocket when you are in dire need."

I bowed to the goddess. "Thank you my lady."

"Are you ready?"

"I am my lady." She nodded and then led me through the door, as soon as I walked in applause erupted from everywhere. From Zeus to even Mr. D they were applauding for me. I blushed- hey I couldn't help it!

When the applause died down, Zeus began to speak. I saw as two demi-gods sat by their godly parents. One however, a son of Poseidon I could tell, sat by Mr. D. Phoebe was by her mother; Erik sat beside Zeus; Casey kind of sat with Hermes.

"Nicole, it is a miracle that you are here today."

"It is a miracle I'm still alive."

Zeus nodded. "We have been keeping your true parents, your abilities, your true ability and your fate away from you in order to protect you."

"You mean to stop the prophecy from happening. It doesn't work anymore." The boy by Mr. D grinned at this. I guess he's wanted to say that too.

"Once again, you are correct. It wasn't the smartest idea, and it almost killed you." Zeus answered back, no anger in his voice. "What question do you want answered?"

"Who are my parents?"

"I am your mother." A wise voice called from across the room. The blond hair girl with grey eyes had shock written all over her face as Athena proclaimed herself to be my mother.

"The reason you gave me the ring."

She nodded. "And your father is Hermes." He grinned from across the room.

"I've been wanting to tell you, but your mother wouldn't let me." Hermes told me grinning. I got why they helped me on quests so much.

Zeus cleared his throat. "You can discuss this later."

"How come I'm able to control water without being a daughter of Poseidon?" I asked.

"Because-" Then the building shook. "Because you are really a goddess of powers."

"What?!"

"You can use any power any god can use. That's why."

Zeus walked over towards me. He placed his lightning bolt sword on my shoulder as I knelt beneath him. "As Ruler of God's I officially declare you the goddess of power."

And then everyone disappeared on me. I mean I couldn't see them. All I could see was blackness.

"Rise up and accept your role."

I stood up, my sight returning to me slowly. "I accept the pros and cons of being a goddess. I accept the fate that comes with it. I accept all the things that will happen to me."

My uncle smiled at me. "You are now a goddess."

I walked up to the four demi-gods as soon as everyone had finished congratulating me. Erik had seen me going towards him and ran after me. Phoebe came and flanked me as Casey walked right by Erik.

My half sister was right next to the green-eyed boy. By them were two more demi-gods. The girl had black hair and blue eyes that matched Erik's almost perfectly. The boy had dark black hair and eyes so dark of a brown that it was almost too hard to tell the difference between the color and pupil.

"Hello." The green eyed one said as I walked up.

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

"I wasn't sure if the next batch of heroes could take what was coming." He told her simply.

"Just because you decided to give Luke the knife does not give you the ability to say whether or not we're ready." Casey told him shortly. I laughed silently in my head. So this was the great three. Sitting beside the three was Thalia, leader of the hunters.

"And what have you done to save Nikki?" The blue-eyed girl asked sending static in the air.

"Lady Nicole to you, Thalia Grace." I told her shortly.

"He stood up to his father. Something Percy could have done since he was there when she was brought in." My half sister said turning towards Thalia. She stuck out her hand. "I'm sorry for them, they're just mad they aren't the ones saving the world this time. I'm happy for the peace and quiet. I'm Annabeth."  
I shook her hand. "I'm Nikki. Erik, Casey and Phoebe are behind me." For some reason Phoebe and Casey shot each other the death glare. "And trust me- I wish that you guys would have the saving the day stuff."

Percy laughed right as Mr. D walked up. "Well isn't it nice. The great three meets the new great four. New heroes meeting old heroes."

"Nikki, would you like to have a duel?" Percy asked looking at me. "Winner gets to finish the prophecy."

Apollo, who was eavesdropping, butted in when he said that. "Prophecies are only made for one person, you can't just hand them over."

I laughed. "I was pretty sure someone who had one would know." But I thought for a second. "How about this. I win, you quit being so cocky over being one of the great three."

"And if I win?"

"One in a million chance." Erik told him before I could finish.

"IF you win. You can come on the quest. Bring one person. Deal?"

He stuck out his hand I shook. "Deal."

"At camp- 20mins."

"Got it."

And with that they vanished. Casey smacked me upside the head first. "What the hell are you thinking? Percy is a son of Poseidon. Who knows what could happen."

"You of all people should know not to judge a person by their parent."

"You're not going to let any of us take your place, are you?"

"Nope." I told them popping the p. "I made the deal. Plus I want him to feel humiliated losing to a girl." I took out my ring, twisted it as Erik, Casey and Phoebe took the cue to leave.

"Nicole, what's wrong?" My mother asked appearing right next to me.

"Fight. Mom, why is Percy so hot headed? He doesn't even seem to remember who I am. I'm worried."

She looked surprised for a moment. "Wait, he's not being normal?"

I nodded.

"Be careful, I suspect foul play. And whatever you do, don't kill yourself."

"I don't think Erik would let me."

"True, but you never know."

I nodded, then took a step and was at camp. Looking around, I saw that nothing had really changed at all.

"So you're ready for an ass kicking?" I heard from a voice from behind my back.

"You mean you are." I told him as I turned.

"No shields?"

"Fine by me."

He smiled a devious smile. I looked over at Annabeth, she seemed puzzled and was whispering to Erik something. He jumped up, but right then Percy struck his first swipe.

Easily, I blocked it. This was way too easy... He came at me again, trying to swipe my sword out, but I was quicker. All I had to do was counter his attack and knock his sword to the ground. I put my sword up to his neck. "You lost."

He just grinned. "But the battle's just begun."

Two hellhounds came right towards me. "You're not Percy." I said as I blocked a hellhound. A silver arrow came streaming out from behind me and was attacking the other one.

"About time you figured that out."

**3rd Person POV:**

"What the hell happened to Percy?" Thalia asked as two hellhounds attacked Nikki. She blocked one as Thalia shot an arrow at the other, but only wounding it.

"Annabeth- stay back. Got it?" Nico told the blond. "If he wants an easy way to surrendering, whoever it is would attack you. Stay here with Thalia."

She could only nod. Phoebe hit a charm and drew two bows and quivers. "Do you know how to shoot?"

"Yeah, not the best but I'm good enough."

"Here, then take this one." Phoebe handed her the extra one as Nico, Erik and Casey jumped off the stadium and ran where the two hellhounds were attacking her while she was trying to fight "Percy" at the same time. After handing the bow to Annabeth, she collapsed her bow and turned it into a sword. It was silver like pure moonlight and looked razor sharp.

Annabeth shot an arrow- narrowly missing the hellhound. Phoebe jumped off of the stadium and slashed at the hellhound Casey was fighting off.

"Go back up there."

"Don't even try to make me, Casey." She told him as it attacked her. He pushed her out of the way, getting bit by the hellhound that landed on top of her. She thrust her sword into its side and it yelped. A shower of arrows hit it finally killing it. The monster's blood and dust covered Casey and Phoebe.

Casey pushed himself up, wincing when he put pressure on his left arm- the arm he was bit. He dodged an undead fighter falling and made his way to Phoebe. "Are you okay?"

She coughed. "I'm fine." She tried to sit up, but then she yelped in pain.

"Your ribs. They're broken." Casey said. "I've got to get you back to Thalia. She can heal you, or Annabeth."

Nikki had gotten a shot in at "Percy and had ran to try to save the two from the other hellhound- but Nico beat her to it. Thalia and Erik threw lightning bolts around where Casey and Phoebe were, trying to protect them from Percy, who was everywhere almost. Nikki was trying to keep up with her, and luckily having Hermes speed, she was able to a little bit.

Suddenly Nikki was on the ground, but knocked over was Percy and a Yankees ball cap.

My ball cap Annabeth thought to herself. He stole it from me and used it against my own sister!

Erik was suddenly in front of her. Protecting Nikki, who's blade had been hit by the blow and was a few feet away. They locked eyes for half a second, and she tugged on an invisible string on her upper arm.

Out came her regular sword, Tidewater.

"Annabeth." Cassidy yelled running up to the two, his hand holding a pen. "What the hell is going on?"

"Percy isn't Percy. It's someone else!"

Cassidy grinned. "I know it isn't. I've tried to warn you through Iris message. Half brother- I meant I treated Nico like a half-brother. Not that Cassidy was one."

Thalia cocked an arrow and pointed it towards Cassidy. "Then who are you?"

* * *

**2,457 words!! Thats the longest I have ever written**


End file.
